The puppet
by Plazmaburner66
Summary: Hitsugaya has been captured by some of his closest friends... They are under Aizen-sama's power. Aizen needs Hitsugaya as a puppet. He is strong, one of the smartest captains in all of soul society, and fast. Aizen plans on using him to take over the world of bleach...
1. The perfect victim

**SORRY FOR THE F***ING WAIT! My keys are broken... so it'll take a while to type.**

* * *

"Aizen, what will you do? Your surrounded. Give up." "Oh, very funny, Youruchi." Aizen chuckled. "No. I'm being- GAHHH!" Youruchi was shot with a bakudo. "LADY YOURUCHI!" Screamed Sôî Fôn. "AIZEN YOU BASTARD!" Shouted a loud voice from somewhere in the crowd."C-captain Hitsugaya! Please dont move, you still injer-"

"I DONT GIVE A SHIT! AIZEN I WILL TAKE YOUR LITTLE PERFECT LIFE AND CRUSH YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" "No, Captain. I will see **you** again.""S-sôî F-Fôn! M-move! NOW!" Yelled Yourichi. "But Lady Youruchi-" Youruchi cut her off. "DO IT NOW! GAHHH!" Aizen cut her in the vocals so she shut up. "Aww, is little miss Youruchi going to talk to me? Bore me to death with your really long lectures?" Aizen asked, with an evil smirk on his face.

"**...**" Youruchi would have yelled out "SHUNKO" If she had the voice to, but Shunko only activates when you scream or yell out its name, so she just glared at him. Aizen chuckled. "Wow, I guess not. Thats a first. Come now, Gin. Tôsen. We must take our leave. Goodbye captain Hîtsugaya, I will see you again... and I will **take you by will if you dont come with my by will.**" Aizen just smiled, like Unohana, but less scary and haunting.

"**... DAMN YOU AIZEN! I WILL KILL YOU!**" Everyone including Byakuya rushed in and had to hold him down. "**Ngghh! LEMME GO! LEMME GO! LEMME KILL THAT DAMN BITCH! LET ME GO! RAAHHH!**" Screamed Hîtsugaya as he tore out of everyones grip, just in time to-

**_Wake up..._**

_"What is this? a dream? No... this already happened..? Or is it happening? Ugh... I cant think.."_

**_Wake up...!_**

_"That voice again... who..?"_

**_WAKE UP YOU DAMN LITTLE BRAT!_**

* * *

_Lets go and see who's gonna smack him awake.. heeh heeh... Sorry for the crappy short chapter! I have school finals which suck! •^• so please read more! Oh, and review please! ˚¬˚ C'ya on the next page!_


	2. Welcome and say hello!

_**SMACK**_

"FUCKING SHIT THAT HURT LIKE HELL!" Hitsugaya screamed as he woke up. _**CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! **_ _'I HAVE CHAINS ON ME?!'_

"Welcome home, Hitsugaya." Said a warm voice that sent chill up your spine. "Your up." Hitsugaya turned around. "U-Unohana..?"

_'What the hell? What is she doing here..? Did Aizen get her to?'_

"And no, silly, Aizen didn't get me." She giggled as he stared at her in shock.

_'Did she read my mind?! If she did, when did she get this power-?!'_

"Your so funny, Hitsu-chan. I cant read minds, but I can sort of do it by reading your actions. Like now. Your wondering if I gained the power

to read minds. I find that very funny!" She laughed, while he was still shaken.

"Unohana-San! Did you get him ready?" Gin ran in with his arrancar clothing on.

"Yes, sir. He thinks that-" Unohana was cut off by Gin putting his hand over her mouth. "!"

"Sorry Uno-chan. You cant say that much more around him..." Gin looked up and smiled at Hitsugaya.

"Sorry, Hitsu-han~! See ya later! We all gotta attend to Aizen-Sama's meeting!"

"Aizen... Sama?" Hitsugaya's head is going blank...

"Yes, Aizen-sama. The nicest man in the world... unlike that other man, Yammato. We should kill him. Your our weapon, Hitsugaya. Remember that."

She said as she walked out the door. Her words still echoed in his head...

_'Yes, Aizen-sama. The nicest man in the world... unlike that other man, Yammato. We should kill him. Your our weapon, Hitsugaya. Remember that.'_

He plopped back down on his bed. _'What does that mean? Did I lose my memory and am I still losing it..?'_

* * *

**Once again, Im sorry for such a short crappy chapter! ^^; please bear with me! I am horrible at spelling... so spear me please! ˚∆˚**


	3. Hitsugaya's first combat or no?

**Hellllooo~ Please review~ ,,^ ^,, arigato for reading this~ Also please tell me some ideas I should do... I am running out of ideas! Please help me out~ Arigato~ =)**

* * *

Previously:

_"Aizen... Sama?" Hitsugaya's head is going blank..._

_"Yes, Aizen-sama. The nicest man in the world... unlike that other man, Yammato. We should kill him. Your our weapon, Hitsugaya. Remember that."_

_She said as she walked out the door. Her words still echoed in his head..._

_'Yes, Aizen-sama. The nicest man in the world... unlike that other man, Yammato. We should kill him. Your our weapon, Hitsugaya. Remember that.'_

_He plopped back down on his bed. 'What does that mean? Did I lose my memory and am I still losing it..?'_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "GGGRRRRRRR! GET BACK HERE BYAKUYA!" Hitsugaya couldn't help but chuckle at hearing this. _'Little Byakuya is laughing...? Ha ha ha, I haven't heard him do that anymore...' _Hitsugaya had a smirk on his lips. Hitsugaya got an idea, so he walked over to the red button that said: **ONLY PRESS WHEN YOU NEED A F-MASTER- TO H-E-BEAT-L- THE CRAP OUT OF YOU! ARIGATO!** Hitsugaya 'Tsk'd and shook his head. "Well, Aizen did a horibble job covering this. It said... **ONLY PRESS WHEN YOU NEED A FRIEND TO HELP YOU ARIGATO **oh. Wow, Aizen is such a-"

_**CHAK**_

"Aizen is such a what...?" Hitsugaya jumped so high, he could have bumped his head on the chandelier. "O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh, n-n-n-nothing, U-unohana-san..." He stumbled to find his words. _'So Aizen got her to, eh?' _"Unohana-san-" "Please call me Uno-chan, Shiro-chan~" She said in a sweet voice. "Okay, Uno-chan, but please just call me Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya grumbled as a very big animated vein popped up on his head. Unohana giggled. "Okay, we have to get you out of those stupid clothing, Hitsugaya! We need to find you good Espada clothing." All of a sudden Byakuya, totally out of his nature, burst through the door. "**NEEEEE HITSU-CHANNNNN~~~~**" Byakuya pounced on Hitsugaya as he landed on him, earning him an "OOF!"

* * *

**Not done yet, I need some sleep, Tell me if I should go on! :) I need help after this "OOF" part~ Arigato~**

**Hitsugaya: GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFFFFFFF!**

Byakuya: NO WAY~~~ I LOVE YOU~~~~ *hugs*

**Plazma: *sighs* Please just let me sleep- AUGH!**

**Byakuya&Hitsugaya: *pounce on Plazma* DONT SLEEP WRITE MORE!**

**Plazma: I NEED TO TO GET PAST FINALS BAKAS! IF I DONT, I WONT GET TO WRITE MORE!**

**Byakuya&Hitsugaya: *stops* Okay do finals and WRITE!**

**Plazma: Goodnight all~ *waves***


End file.
